Overwatch: Arisen
by Seedative
Summary: After Overwatch disbanded, the agents went on to having normal lives. However, the world was FAR from done making problems for humanity. Now the children of the Overwatch agents must rise, taking on the burden their parents once had.
1. Chapter 1

There is a certain noise to silence. The kind of noise that fills your ears and gives a low buzzing sound. That same buzzing sound that keeps your brain paranoid, panicking as to when the noise would stop. And as what you estimate are hours and days go by, the dead and empty silence and darkness changes you. It molds you into its own image. And this molding, this changing is known to most as insanity. But he wasnt insane. The darkness and the silence accompanying each other in its own twisted harmony kept him at peace. It heightened his thinking, fueled his thoughts. It dulled his mortal needs and sharpened his senses. That is why he heard the man coming down the hallway already. He stared at the ceiling, his grey eyes keeping an eye on the only light source he had ever remembered seeing. The moon shone in through a grated window on the ceiling, interfering with the comforting embrace of the shadows. Not only that, but the footsteps on the metal floor outside his door shattered the silence he came to relish in. He let out a low grumble as the metal door slid open. He didn't even need to look at the man, nor did he want to. This figure had visited him so much, his features had been etched into the darkest corners of his mind.

The man was short with white hair. He always wore a white labcoat, his brown eyes hiding behind a pair of extremely thick glasses. The man takes five steps forward and flips a switch. The low sway of a violin comes from a radio somewhere in the shadows. In the regular german accent he has come to loathe, the man says "Hello mein friend. Are you ready for todays treatment?" Silence. The man never spoke to the thick-glassed doctor. The scientist for the terror group Talon says "Ah, quiet as always. I see nozing has changed." The scientist reached for a syringe on a metal table, flicking the vile. As the sound of fingernail on glass resonated throughout his chamber, his eyes darted to the vile. If there was one thing that could make the grey of his eyes twitch, it would be the contents of that injection. The Reaper Syrum, named ironically after his father, worked as a sleeper cell conditioning tool. Talon used it to break their new weapons of war. It used a certain chemical to break down the cells of the brain and then reshape them to the will of Talon. Not only that, but the syrum was extremely painful. For all the times he has been exposed to this, 124 to be exact, it had never been any less painful. "Now. Let us zee if we cannot break you this time, eh?" Talon had been trying to break him for the past 5 years, exposing him to this toxin once every two weeks. However, instead of taking control of his mind, it has only deteriorated him. Made his thoughts and emotions spike and build up. He was waiting for his moment, and this was it.

As the man preapred his neck for the injection, black smoke began to form around his wrist restraints. His cells began to seperate, a gift given to him by his father. He slipped through the restraint, but made no movement to show his captor his newly aquired freedom. His powers had been manifesting for the past 5 years, the darkness and silence giving life to the monster within him. "Do not worry. Your pain will be over soon." The scientist says as he brought the syringe up to the mans neck. As soon as the cold steel touched the neck of the boy, a newly reformed hand shot up. A gasp of air was let out by the scientist as the hand of the boy gripped like a steel vice. Gasping for air, his hands wildly gripping the hand around his throat, the scientist gagged, trying to free himself. Grey eyes full of rage, he turned his head. The look of fear in the Talon scientists eyes made the boy smirk with a low snarl. Standing up, free from his other wrist and ankle restraints due to the same ability, he picked the man off the ground, his hand not even phased by the scientists attempts to escape. Blue at the skin and lips pale, the scientist was quickly losing his grip on conciousnesd and life. And the boy, now surging with power, just stared. His grey hues waiting until all the life drained from his captor. His face unchanged with emotion formed into one of quiet fury. Just as the scientist lost his grip on his life, the boy leans in and says in a deep, sinister voice. "Don't worry. Your pain will soon be over." With those words, the scientist let out one last breath. All was silent, except for the violin concerto still replaying in the darkness. Finding the source of the music, he reared back and threw the lifeless body of the scientist in the direction of the music. The body flew into the shadow and, after a loud crash, the music came to a shattering halt. Silence, once again. The low buzzing sound filling his ears and brain, bringing comfort back to his mind. He let out a breath and walked back to his chair, sitting down. Looking up at the moon, he closed his eyes. Often times in human nature, we shy from insanity. But insanity is not always the case. Insanity can sometimes be mistaken for rage.


	2. Scared

It's alright to be scared. Basic human emotion lives within all of us. It is perfectly normal to be scared and frightened. So why do humans make a joke of people's fear? It is one thing i am unable to decode about human nature. However, that does not stop me from experiencing the feeling. As a matter of fact, this fear is the same fear i face right now. My servos buzzing and roaring with motion as i run for my life. Looking around, i soon find a dumpster within an alleyway. I had come to Tokyo because i had heard it was an omnic-friendly city. As safe as the posters may have made the city look, i definitely did not feel safe. My entire mainframe shook when i heard it. A truck had stopped in front of the alleyway i had taken refuge in. I press a button on the side of my head, initiating my Phantom Radar. This allowed me to see past the dumpster. My sensors stood straight when i saw them. A gang of six men. One carrying a baseball bat with nails in it, two carrying crowbars, one carrying a fireman's axe and the other carrying a pipe. I hide back behind the dumpster, hoping that they wouldn't find me.

"I think the freak came down here!" I hear one of the men say. One of the men cackle as he says "Hey! You coming boss?" This made the pulses through my wires nearly stand still. I hear a truck door slam and as the sound of footsteps echo through the alleyway. In a voice he would imagine an insane person using, the new figure says "Alright , heh heh heh. Time to come out." He turned back and saw him. The man had spiky blonde hair. He wore cargo shorts and a tanktop, his skin covered in soot and ash from god knows what. Harnessed onto his torso were belts with several orb-like objects. He was slumped over, probably from all the equipment he kept on his back. His arms hung like an ape as he walked, bouncing back and forth menacingly. He turned to his men and says "Search the alleyway. That freak does not get out of here alive!" I hear footsteps get closer and closer. Pipes being hit in the grip of the men, crowbars dragging across the ground. I sat there, waiting for my imminent death. But no. It isn't my time! I need to fight back! I press a button on my arm and a small arm cannon loaded with plasma bullets forms. It cocks and i'm ready. Here we go. One. Two. Three!

Before i made a single move, a small glowing and beeping orb clinks and rolls to my feet. The beeping getting faster, i suddenly realize what it was a bomb! Leaping into action, I sprang from my hiding spot. The bomb exploded, the shockwave pushing me forward. As my metal hit the ground, i rolled and turned to shoot. But two more beeping orbs were inches from me. They exploded as i covered my head. Molten fire and pure heat hits my arms, melting the metal on it. I grabbed my arms in pain. The boy with the bombs snickered at me. As the six men get closer, i turn my head, scared of what's to come.

All of a sudden, a huff of breath and metal on metal contact was heard. I look up to see the truck my attackers drove up in flying through the air. The goons scream and run away while the leader stands still. The truck smashed to the ground, skidding on the concrete, sending sparks everywhere. The leader of the gang stands motionless as the truck comes to a halt inches from his face. Smirking, he hops up onto the truck. Looking at the new figure, he began to laugh. I stand up weakly, looking to see what had happened. Standing on the end of the alleyway was a figure in a giant mechanical suit. It was monstrous, glistening a yellow and black color. A giant war hammer in one hand, the mech suit looks down the alley. The leader plucks off a bomb, tossing it to himself like a baseball. "woah, man! Looks like we have a tough guy mates!" the leader yells out. The man inside the machine says "Omnic harassment is illegal in this city. Please vacate or be subjected to prosecution." The leader says "oh man. I'm really scared!" he pulls out a handful of bombs. "Hows this for prosecution!" The bombs were thrown just as the man in the mech suit began to charge forward. The bombs hit the metal and exploded on impact. However, the man nor the suit was phased by these explosions. As he came out of the fire of the explosion, he jumped in the air and brought the hammer he was carrying above his head. Roaring, he brought the hammer down on the truck. The leader rolled out of the way of the hammer, but was thrown off his feet by the explosion. Hitting the ground hard, he says "Get that bastard!" The goons rush at the mech suit, but are swatted away and thrown by the powerful figure. Police sirens fill the air. The gang members get scared and the leader says with a growl to the man in the armor. "This isn't over! I WILL have your head, Omnic!" The gang scurries away, hopping over a fence at the end of the alley, disappearing from sight. The man with the hammer walks over and holds out a metal-clasped hand. "Are you alright? You were very brave." I look up at him. He was such an impressive hero! It was like he was a rock in front of every danger i ever had. I nod. The figure nods and picks up his hammer, escaping as well. And as the police lights flooded the alleyway, i realized something. It's alright to be scared. Because without fear, there is no bravery.


	3. Fearless

When I was girl, my fate was clear. I needed to be fearless. I needed to be the sun, the light that will scorch all those who plan to hurt my people. As simple as that destiny sounded, it was very hard to comprehend. I would often get confused when the elder would tell me my fate. "What is my purpose in this life?" I would ask him on a daily basis. "Your destiny is to be brave" the bearded man always said. Never any explanation after that. This would frustrate me to no end. And, as an escape, I would go and do what I am doing now. Standing 200 yards from my target, a scarecrow in the sand, I drew back my bow. Breathing slowly, I close my eyes. Opening them back up, I chant what my father had told me. "Ryuu ga waga teki wo karau!" The energy around my arrow connects with the markings around my eyes. Blue energy shimmers as I release the arrow. As the projectile flies through the air, two glowing blue dragons spiral around it. Both dragons roared as they sped towards my straw target. As soon as it made impact, the scarecrow ignited in flames. I stood there, watching the burning. I hate my destiny.

"It appears you have gotten quite good with that bow." a man says. I turn and see the kind eyes of my father. "you are becoming quite honorable a warrior. Your mother would have been proud." My smile goes half-way at the mention of my mother. She was known to most as Pharah, but i only ever called her mom. She was the idol of my life. But when she was lost in the Ravine War against evil forces, I was shattered. I was only 14 when it happened... seven years ago. I say back to my dad, "I know she would have been." Dad walks over and pushes a strand of my black hair out of my face, lightly cupping my cheek. His old eyes were full of sorrow as he said "you look just like her. Beautiful like the cherry blossom in bloom." I smile and lean into his hand., "you tell me that all the time." He smiles and says "yes. But today, you must adopt a new chapter to your destiny. I would like you to come with me." My dad begins to walk towards the temple where I live. Blinking, I follow him, my feet sinking into the sand of the desert. Curious, I ask him where we are headed, but I am ignored. Deciding to stay quiet. I gripped my bow out of nervousness as we came to a part of the temple I had never seen before. The huge stone doors were stained with an orange paint in zigzag patterns. My dad smiles and says "we have arrived. Your destiny lies in front of you." He presses a hand to the door and says in a booming voice "Almeh seraph tu Takanto!" The doors begin to slide open, and the temple opens. He turns to me and says "go ahead my child. I will be waiting for you out here." I nod and walk forward. I am immediately met by a staircase going into a dark abyss. Turning back to look at my father, he gives me a nod. I nod back with a gulp and head down the stairs. Darkness consumes my surroundings as I walk down the stone stairs. As I walk, I could swear I heard cackling echoing through the darkness. I gulp as I see a light coming close as I descend. The light was a white one, glowing brightly in the darkness. A few steps later, I had come face to face with the glow. As I shield my eyes, I can see a door behind the glare. Searching around with my hand, I try to find a door handle. However, I could feel nothing of the sort. Instead, I felt an impression in the door. As I searched through the door, it began to move. As I blinked a bit, I looked towards the side of the door. A space was in the side, giving my eyes a relief from the blinding light. As I pushed, the space grew bigger. The door was already open. That wasn't normal, and she knew it. I turn back and say "Dad? Is this door supposed to be open?" My voice echoed through the darkened corridor. I Waited a few seconds, staring into the darkness. There was no answer. I blinked, fear growing in my throat. I gulped hard and turned back towards the blinding light. I pull out an arrow and notch it into my bow. Taking a second to catch my breath, I prepared myself.

With a sudden movement, I bust through the door. My bow was drawn and I was ready to fire at the first thing that moved. But there was nothing in sight. As my eyes adjusted to the room i was in, my jaw dropped. It was a room covered entirely in gold, pillars wrapped by shimmering green snakes. There are three pillars on each side, the motionless snakes eyeing me with their mouths open and fangs bared. I look at the snakes as I released the tension in the bow. My eyes wandering, they eventually fall upon the centerpiece of the room. My boots click against the hard concrete as i walk towards the huge coffin-shaped decoration in the center. Attached to the containment unit was a pair of shimmering gold wings, decorated and aligned with jewels. I look in amazement as i walk towards the object. But then I stop dead in my tracks. As I was walking, the clicking of my boots went from a clicking to a cracking. I look down at my feet and a chill goes down my spine. I was standing on ice. My heart starts to beat faster, knowing that there is no ice in the desert. This ice is probably from whatever had opened the door to the chamber. I froze, listening… waiting. Then I heard it. A slight whirring sound, almost to faint to hear. But it was getting louder. My eyes widen and I roll forward. Just as I do, a clanging sound is heard. I turn back to the decoration in the center and my eyes widen. Sticking inside of the golden sarcophagus was a throwing star. I notch an arrow into my bow and draw it. "Reveal yourself!" I yell out. A chill goes through the room as a cackle is heard. A voice begins to speak, a female one. "This tomb is sacred to your mother. You must be tested to see if you are worthy of the suit." I look around. This voice seems to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. I point the loaded bow in various directions, ready to shoot at the first thing that moves. As I look around, I hear a soft set of footsteps. Turning around, I fire my arrow into the direction of the footsteps. The arrow flies but is stopped short by a huge wall of ice. A figure steps out from behind the wall. It was a girl, slender and clad in a white latex suit. This suit was accented by glowing green armor on her shoulders, chest, legs, wrists and back. She wore a helmet that covered her facial features. I stand confidently and say "Leave this tomb at once! You are not welcome here, stranger!" The figure giggles quietly and says "I am no stranger to this tomb. I had come here far before you had. However, your father had told me that the suit had not belonged to me." I freeze up and narrow my eyes. "You keep speaking of a suit. What are you talking about?" The female smiles. Drawing a sword from a sheath on her back, she giggles again. "Prove to me that you are worthy and you might find out!" The woman rushes with breakneck speed towards me, her sword aiming to slice me open. I put my bow up and the blade makes contact with the handle. I hold my ground against the other female and throw her back. She stumbles backwards, thrown off balance by my push. Using this chance, I rush towards her and wrap the curve of my bow around her neck. Using some strength, I flip her over my shoulder. Pulling out an arrow, I draw and put the tip of my drawn arrow inches from her face. But as I do, I see something in between my eyes. The tip of her sword was pressed against the skin of my forehead, just barely breaking the skin. She giggles and I jump back, running to retrieve the arrow in the ice wall. As I run, I slide and grab the arrow. Pulling it free from the ice, I notch it into my bow. Pulling it back, I say "Why don't you tell me if THIS is worthy enough!" The arrow begins glowing blue and the energy goes up my arm, connecting with the marks on my eyes. "Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!" I say, letting my arrow fly. As it soars through the air, two dragons spiral around the projectile. The female swings her sword around in an "X" pattern. The female says "Ryuujin No Ken Wu Kurae!" Out of the sword, a green dragon came out with a roar. I step back in amazement as the two dragons collide. Roaring and snarling, the three dragons meet in the middle and go upwards. Spiraling and mashing together, the dragons let out a final roar as they hit the ceiling and dissipate into an explosion. The sand around I feet blows and whips in a fury from the blast. I cover my eyes and shield them from the blowing sand. As soon as the sand stops whirring around, I bring my head out from the cover of my arm. I look around, my head whipping around. She was gone, the assailant that had targeted me was nowhere in sight. All I could see was a throwing star sticking into the ground, something attached to it. I walk towards the throwing star and see that the mystery object attached to it was a not. I bend down and pick it up, curious as to what it said. In glowing green words, it says "You're ready. Signed, Blizzard Edge" I smile and throw the note on the ground. Walking towards the sarcophagus, I sheath my bow on my back. Reaching the door, I extend a hand and open up the rather large containment unit. As I open it, I stare in amazement.

Inside was a bulky blue suit, covered in armor and various weapons. On the door of the sarcophagus were pictures and newspaper clippings. It showed a bunch of heroes charging into battle. I smiled in amazement as i saw my dad drawing his bow and aiming into the distance. His chiseled features branded him as a true hero, not that he already wasn't. But in the corner, in the sky, I saw it. Soaring into combat was the suit, being piloted by someone. The picture right to the left revealed the identity of the pilot. My mother is sitting on a stone wall, smiling at the camera. She was decked out in the very same suit as the one in front of me. And then my attention was brought to a small piece of paper. I looked at it and read the two sentences that were on the paper. "Not all of us can be heroes, we can't all fight the forces of evil. But if we are Fearless, then evil will not be a thing in the future." And at that moment, I knew what the elder was talking about. When he told me I had to be brave. I put a hand on the suit, the stories it had been apart of flooding my mind. And as I look up at this suit, I finally accept my destiny. For the fate of my future, I need to be Fearless!


	4. Repaired

The world goes by him like a blur as he looks out the tinted window. He sighs and watches the trees go by. This was not a new feeling for him, he was used to seeing his life go by in a rush. The last few minutes had been a blur, just as the last few years have been. He tries to reflect on what had happened since he woke. Reflection often helped him calm down and focus his mind. He woke up, ate breakfast and got dressed. He was watching the football, or as the Americans called it, "Soccer" game on the T.V when he heard a knock on his door. He covered up his wrists with his sleeve, not wanting his guests to see his Accelerator Bands. He was expecting to see the nice old woman Mrs. Detrick's, who often stopped by to drop off some sort of baked good, but he was met at his door by a different figure. When he opened his door, he came face to face with a mountain of a man. The visitor was dressed in a black suit with a black tie, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. The man flashed a badge and said "Thomas G. Fredricks. CIA. Are you William Oxton?" He remembers being very cautious as to how this man knew his name. He tried to tell the man he had the wrong person, but the agent just opened his jacket. Inside of the hem of his pants was a pistol, the safety already turned off. "I think that it would be in your best interest to come with me, Mr. Oxton." Reluctantly, he grabbed his jacket and went with the man to the dark S.U.V to where he is now. The silence in the air was so thick that someone could get hurt when trying to break it. But the agent had no trouble in doing just that.

"You seem awful quiet." agent Fredericks says, breaking the silence. He scoffs and says "Well, when I'm kidnapped from my home at gunpoint by a government agency, you don't exactly expect me to be reciting the queens inaugural speech, now are ya?" The agent leans in and says "Mr. Oxton, we've already told you that we need your help. There is a facility we need your help getting into and your mother is the only key we have to get in. Since you are related to Lena Oxton, the computer and defense system won't open fire on you." William leans in and gets face to face with the man. "I know that, I comprehend that. I have the ability to reverse myself to any point in time. I would have escaped by now if I didn't think this little "Field Trip" would help me to learn more about my mother." For a few seconds, he just stares at the agent, both of them shooting daggers at each other through eye contact alone. It would have stayed that way forever if it wasn't for the driver turning back and saying "We are approaching the facility, sir." The agent lets out a smile and leans back. William sits back as well, looking back out the window. He never knew much about his mother. In fact, the only thing he DID know was that her name was Lena Oxton and she had the same abilities that he did. He was given the same condition that she had when he was born. Chronal Dissociation. Being completely removed from the flow of time. When he was a baby and his condition was discovered, he had vanished from the hospital for a good three days. When he reappeared, they stuck these devices called Accelerator Bands on his wrists. They kept him anchored to the flow of time, allowing him to live normally. But the abilities he was granted with, he never used. His mother was his light, his guidance. And she was ripped from him in the famed Ravine War. He made a vow that day, on his sixteenth birthday, that he would never use his powers again. That was five years ago. And now his past is being shoved in his face by these government agents and he hated it. He hated them.

The S.U.V came to a stop and he was jerked from his trance. As he looked around, he eventually let his gaze go to the window. They were in a forested area, trees to their left and right. Just as he was looking around, the car door slid open. Two soldiers dressed in kevlar and helmets covered in various gadgets grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the truck. Agent Fredricks, the only one not in armor stepped out and said "Now when you enter the factory my men will follow you and we will secure what needs to be secured. You are only here so that the security will shut down and not open fire on us." William turn around and says "Oh yah? And how do you know that those guns won't open fire on me?" Fredricks pushed him forward and said "You have your mother's DNA. The security will disable itself as soon as you enter the doors." William gulps and turns his head back to the facility doors. Walking forward, a squad of five armored soldiers followed him, loaded M-16's aiming forward. William walks forward to the door, the huge metallic entryway practically staring him down. He gulps again and puts a hand out. As soon as his hand touches the cool metal of the door, the ground begins to rumble. As the earth beneath his feet trembles, the huge doors slide open. They open up like the gates to the underworld, nothing but black and unknown danger to be seen once the doors are finished moving. William inhales and exhales, looking back at Fredricks. The agent smiles and shoos him forward with a hand. William gulps a third time and begins to walk into the darkness.

The place was spooky. It was a large, cylindrical room. There were wires littered across the floor, along with a plethora of banana peels. He kicked one as he walked deeper into the facility. The men in armor began to disperse. The lasers from their guns searched all over the place as they moved throughout the facility. They didn't seem too interested in what he was doing, so he went exploring on his own. He walked over to a desk full of books and… more bananas. The scientist that worked here must have really liked them. As he searched through the different books, he saw a red blinking in a lower drawer. He turned his focus on this object, opening the drawer. He reached down to pick it up, bringing it closer to his face. Then he heard it. The small machine in his hand was making a noise. It wasn't a beeping, but it was something quiet. He brought it to his ear, and the sound became perfectly clear. It was voice, a girl's voice. The female said "put it in your ear." He was curious, really curious. He hesitated, but eventually the curiosity he had got the better of him. The device fit right into his ear like an earbud he would use to listen to music. He didn't know what to say, so he just quietly said "h-hello?" There was a silence before the female voice spoke again. "Hello, my name is Athena. I am a Multi- Format computer program and I run this facility. I am currently disabled because of… THEM." William looks around at the soldiers, who have been searching for something. He suddenly saw them as even more of an enemy. The voice in his ear comes back. "I cannot come back online until they are gone. You have to get rid of them. Please." He looked left and right. He whispers to himself, "But… I haven't used my powers in five years. I don't think I can take all of them." The voice called Athena says "If you are your mothers child, then these guys should be no problem. Please, you are my only hope." He let his eyes dash to his peripheral vision, looking at his surroundings. His hand gripped the desk and said "How do I know I can trust you?" There was another silence from Athena, but the computer came back and said three words that convinced him of what he needed to do. The female voice in his ear came back online and said "Your mother did."

He had taken the next few minutes to formulate his plan. He was going up against five highly trained soldiers, but they were only human. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing the Accelerator Bands on his wrists. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled. He began to strain his muscles, focusing his mind. The bands on his wrists began to vibrate and surge with power. The time for the plan to begin had come. He stood in the shadows of the upper level, looking down on the soldiers below. Seeing one of the soldiers branch off from the main group, he leaped into action. Jumping off of the top level, he aims directly for the lone soldier. The fall alone would have broken the legs of any normal human. But he wasn't normal. As he was halfway through his freefall, his power activated. Blinking, practically teleporting to just beside the soldier, William reared back and punched the soldier in the gut. Then brought his elbow to make contact with the soldiers nose and the man was out like a light. He smiled, amazed that he just took out a well-trained soldier. But his internal celebration was cut short when he heard a voice say "Greyson? Are you alright?" He gulped and backs into the shadows as two more soldiers come walking towards the soldier he had just taken out. Two lasers dance along the walls as the loaded machine guns search for anything that moves. He was flat against the wall as the two armored men walk right past him. One of the lasers fall right on his face, but it goes past with the gun it was attached to. He thought he was safe, but one of the soldiers stops. Inches away from William, the soldier closest to him says "Wait a second…" William knew exactly what he was pausing for, and he didn't waste any time reacting. Using his abilities, he zips behind the first soldier and kicks him in the back of the head. The other soldier turns and begins shooting his gun. But William was too quick. He zipped behind the shooting soldier and grabbed him by the head. Using all his force, he slammed the soldier's head against the wall. The helmet protected him a good deal, but William was prepared for that. He kicked the gun out of the man's hand and swung it like a baseball bat right at the soldier's head. As soon as the stock hit the man's head, he collapsed onto the floor. The soldier he had kicked was regaining his balance by this point. But William didn't give him a chance to fight back. He zipped into the air and roundhouse kicked the soldier across the face. The soldier spun before he fell to the ground, unconscious like his partner. He threw the gun on the ground, knowing the added weight would just slow him down. He caught his breath before he decided to go finish off the other two. Zipping swiftly and silently, he goes to find the other two soldiers. Finding them, he found himself in the main room. They were standing close to each other, their guns pointing all directions. "Keep your eyes open. That kid is around here somewhere. Fire on sight." one of the soldiers says, the one beside him nodding. He knew he had to play this smart and a plan was already forming in his head. Grabbing one of the stray wires, he began to loop it. Zipping behind the two soldiers, he reeled back and threw the loop. The wire flew just the way he wanted it to, going around the head and down to the neck of one of the soldiers. Giving the wire a good yank, the soldier was thrown to the ground before he even registered what had happened. The other soldier turned and started firing at him. The bullets landed dangerously close. He begins zipping all over the place, trying to avoid the bullets. As he zipped, he was trying to formulate a plan. Looking as he dodged the incoming bullets, he saw the desk stacked with books. William zipped behind the desk, grabbed a stack of books and zipped closer to the soldier. He began zipping side to side, throwing the books at the soldier. This threw the shooting man off balance. Taking advantage of this, he zipped to the side of the soldier. Sweeping his leg, the government man fell onto his back. William zipped on top of the man, straddled his chest and began punching the man across the face. The soldier tried to struggle free, but the punches never ceased to keep coming. Only one thing stopped him. The clicking of a gun hammer and the feel of cool metal against the back of his head. The familiar voice of Agent Fredricks said in a stern voice "Alright kid! That's enough!" William raised his hands and just stood silent. The soldier beneath him lay unconscious just like the other four soldiers. "Stand up. Now! And don't think about trying anything funny. This gun will kill you faster than you can teleport away." William obeyed and stood up, turning around to face Agent Fredricks. The agent kept his gun pointed directly at Williams forehead and said "I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised. Not that you would do something like this, but that you would actually be able to pull it off." Williams hate for this man grew more as he said "Well, guess we both have surprises up our sleeves."The agents smiled and said "Well, your tricks are up. Now, here is what is going to happen. You are going to follow me, you are going to lead me to that computer upstairs and I will complete my mission once I get there!" William knew he couldn't fight this man right now, but he already had a plan formulating.

The whole trek up to the second level, the magnum revolver never left the back of his head. It was uncomfortable, but then again, why wouldn't it be? Fredricks led him to a console on the second level. Dust aligned the keyboard and several other consoles, for this computer had probably never been touched in years. The agent behind him said "Now. There should be a red laser. Put your eye up to it." William searched for the laser Fredricks was talking about. Upon spotting it, he aligned his pupil with the red line of light. It took approximately two seconds before the computer lit up. It flashed to life, causing William to look up from the laser. Holographic images flew everywhere. Pictures of people in armored suits holding everything from swords to hammers. A woman who appeared to look like an angel, a man holding a bow and arrow. A man in dreadlocks sending shockwaves into an enemy is shown in one of the pictures. William looks in amazement. And then he saw her. The final picture to show up was a picture of a woman zipping around enemy soldiers. His mother. His heart sank when he saw her. She was happy that she was doing the right thing. She was helping those in need. And what has he been doing for the past five years? Nothing. He's been doing nothing because the memory of the woman he loved so much haunts him. He looked down, trying to keep himself from breaking down again. But then another screen popped up. It was a holographic screen that had four words on it and two letters. Four words and two letters that would change his life. "Initiate Overwatch Recall? Y or N?" The agent snickers and says "Now press the N" William blinked for a second and turned around. "Wait…. I thought the C.I.A wanted to bring Overwatch back?" Fredricks begins to laugh. "Oh, silly, STUPID boy. The C.I.A DOES want to bring Overwatch back. But that's why I'm here. As a representative of the terrorist organization Talon. Years ago, Overwatch stopped all of our plans. We got wind of a government program to find this exact computer and re-initiate the Overwatch initiative. Being a respectable general of Talon, I just couldn't have that. However, only a being related to Winston or Lena Oxton could initiate the protocol. So, I will repeat myself. Press the N, now!" There was a mixture of two emotions in Agent Fredricks eyes. There was blinding rage and fury for the trouble William had put them through, but there was also quiet and fierce determination. He turned back to the screen. Those four words and two letters seemed to stare him down, challenging him to make the right choice. But what was the right choice? He tried to frantically search his own mind to find the right answer. His eyes darted around, when he saw it. It was the picture of his mother again. The picture of her using her gift to do what was right. And that's what she would have wanted him to do. He smirked and said "You know what, Fredricks? I've lived my entire life hiding from myself. But I'm done hiding. And I think the people like me are tired of hiding as well!" And with that, he lifted a finger and pressed the "Y" on the screen. Fredricks yelled and fired his gun. However, William had predicted this before he had even pressed the "Y" button. He blinked to the side, the bullet zooming past, through the holographic screen and into the brick wall behind the screen. William took this opportunity to make his move. He yelled out "Here's a lesson for you! Don't mess with Overwatch!" With those words, he spun and kicked Fredricks square in the chest. The force of the kick sent the Talon agent stumbling backwards. Directly behind Fredricks was the railing of the second level. As he stumbled back, Fredricks tripped over the railing and fell. He hit the ground hard, getting knocked unconscious the minute his body hit. William stood motionless for a second, catching his breath. The facility was silent. As he looked back to the computer, he sighed. He walked over and sat down in a spinny chair. Finally, peace and quiet. The world around him no longer a blur, he watched the screen go to work. It unloaded database upon database of Overwatch agents. He smiled and began thinking. This world is **Broken**. Evil roams the earth. People are **Scared,** and they cannot be brave. However, there are people out there who are **Fearless** and strong. And now thanks to Overwatch, this corrupt and shattered world will finally be **Repaired**.

End of Prologue.


End file.
